Our Little Secret
by missohsohyper
Summary: "Well, you would know all about that. Wouldn't you Finn?"  When Rachel finds out that Finn wasn't exactly truthful, relationships change and people begin to realize what it is that they actually want. Puckleberry with a slight splash of Finntana
1. We Could Be On Top

**AN: So this is my very first fanfic that I have written, sooooo be gentle please :)**

**This story is gonna have a couple different POV's so don't get mad if it isn't just all about Noah/Rachel (there will be a lot of them. Promise)**

**Finntana intrigues me, so I might explore that a little bit? Not sure yet. It depends on what you guys think, so let me know ;)  


* * *

**

Santana sat in the corner fuming. They were all so freaking _perfect. _Puck was probably the only one who maybe (maybe was a fucking understatement) understood. But then again, he was basically in the exact same position as she was. She glanced over at him and found him watching the _Golden Couple _just like she was. Rachel and Finn. _Her _Finn.

The entire group was assembled in Mike's basement for one last shebang before Kurt officially joined the enemy. It seemed like every body had paired up; Mike and Tina were snuggled together on the floor next to Blaine and Kurt, Brittany was sitting comfortably on Artie's lap (when the fuck did _that _happen?_)_, Sam and Quinn were sitting on the couch holding hands, Mercedes had brought her new boyfriend Marcus along, and then there was _them_.

The stars of the show. The voices that were going to take them all the way to Nationals (or so Mr. Shue obviously thought) . Sure, they seemed perfect on the outside, a strong steady relationship. True love, and all that other bullshit. She knew better. She saw the cracks. She figured that Finn had more than likely lied about still having his V card. He had practically had a panic attack when she had brought it up to him at the wedding. But what was she supposed to do? She knew him. She knew what he wanted. Hell, she wanted the same fucking thing. To be on top (not like that you pervs...ok, maybe a bit like that). They could _rule_. Sam and Quinn wouldn't even stand a chance. She could have head cheerleader, he would be quarterback again and things would finally go back to the way they were supposed to be. And she saw the chemistry between Man-hands and Puck. Fuck, Rupaul was the only one who seemed to care when the idiot got himself thrown into Juvie. Oh, yeah. There were cracks all right. Huge ones.

She finally tuned back into the conversation when she heard her name being mentioned. "Yeah, Brittany's right. Santana and Puck are basically the sex-a-holics of the group." Finn laughed out. Everybody chuckled along with him. "What are you loser talking about?" she asked. Finn spared a glance at her when he responded "Well Britt was just explaining to Blaine and Marcus how certain people in the group are. You and Puck are the sex addicts." Santana smirked when she realized the she finally had the perfect opening to tell everyone their dirty little secret. Smirk still intact she looked Finn in the eyes and said, "Well, you _would _know all about that. Wouldn't you Finn?" Everybody froze. Rachel turned to Finn, eyes wide. "Please tell me you didn't." she almost whispered. When Finn looked away and didn't say anything, Rachel got up from the love seat with tears brimming her eye lashes and all but fled up the stairs.

The room immediately erupted into chatter, everyone wondering what exactly had just happened. Nobody saw the nod Puck sent Santana's way and the fact that he quickly followed the pint sized diva up the stairs.

* * *

**Let me know what you think and if I should continue :) **

** M**


	2. It's Only Natural

**AN: So here it is. The second chapter. I've decided that I'm going to keep the chapters short and sweet. That way the story can last longer, and I can fully map out my thought process.**

**Also, I have learned that reviews, and adds, and what-not; are like crack. I appreciate every one who did. Yay for you guys! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee, or any of it's super awesome characters. If I did; Rachel would be more chill, she would be with Puck, and her and Kurt would be bffs :)**

**

* * *

**

He found her outside sitting on the edge of Chang's back porch. It looked like she wasn't crying anymore, which was really fucking awesome because he was never really able to stand seeing a girl cry. Especially one who was as hot as Rachel. Or maybe it was just Rachel, period.

He sat down next to her and looked up. "What ya lookin' at?" She smiled and glanced at him, "The stars, Noah, I'm looking at the stars." She sounded a whole lot calmer than he thought she would be. He didn't know if that meant he should be worried for his safety or not, after all, she was one crazy ass midget.

She smiled again "I'm going to be one one day. I am. I'm going to get out of here, and I am going to go places where they will actually appreciate the copious amounts of talent that I have. I'm going to shine brighter than anyone, Noah." He just cocked his eyebrow at her and shook his head. Now _that _was the Rachel Berry he knew.

"I don't doubt it for a minute babe. You were born to fuckin' shine, Rach." She sighed and scrubbed her face with both of her tiny hands. "You know, you don't have to placate me Noah, I'm stronger than any of you give me the credit for. I was fully aware that there was something amiss in our relationship. I was fully aware that there was something that he wasn't being exactly forthcoming with. I just...I wish that he would have felt that he trusted me, or respected me enough to have been sincere with me when we had that particular conversation."

Puck nodded. He completely understood what it felt like to put all of your faith in someone to only have them let you down. He knew how much that sucked. He knew how it felt like hell. "I know how that feels Rach. I wish there was some magic shit or something to say that would make it feel better. But there isn't. You just gotta wait it out. Which is kinda fucked up." Rachel actually laughed at that which made him smile. Her laugh was hot. Sounded like tiny magic bells, or some shit (and he wasn't a girl for thinking that. He wasn't. Shut the fuck up).

"I know Noah. And this is going to sound like I'm insane, but I swear I saw something like this coming. His quest for popularity has just increased ever since Sam joined Glee club. I just thought that he was going to go after Quinn again. I didn't expect it to be Santana. I never saw that one coming." She giggled, which is what had him seriously worrying. She shouldn't be giggling. "But do you know what, Noah? I think I'm going to be ok. I think it would have been worse if it was Quinn. But Santana? I know for a fact that I am better than she is."

Puck burst out laughing at that. Rachel Berry was most definitely better than Santana. Fuck, she was probably better than all the other girls in Lima put together. He scooted closer to her and threw his arm across her tiny shoulders and smiled, "Hell yeah you are, Berry. You're better than all of them." He was rewarded with her thousand megawatt smile. "Noah. You are a really good person. Even if you don't want other people to see it. But don't worry. I won't tell. You're still a badass."

Puck smiled, and seeing that as an in, he leaned towards her. Towards the mouth that never shut the fuck up. God, he loved that mouth. That mouth was a permanent fixture in his spank bank.

"Noah. Stop looking at me like I'm something delicious that you want to devour. It's flattering, but I'm not going to let you kiss me. You know that. Right?" He laughed. She was probably the only girl who he would let get away with that kinda shit. But what could he say? Rachel Berry wasn't just any other girl. She was probably _the _girl. And he knew that since it looked like her and Finn were finally over (thank fuck), it wouldn't be long till she would be letting him kiss her.

He sighed. "Fine Berry, if you don't want to make out, let's go inside. You shouldn't hide. You're fuckin' better than that." She let out this huge sigh, and he braced himself for her to put up a fight, or to pitch a fit and demand that she leave. She surprised him when, with one more quick glance up to the stars, she let out a simple, "Ok."

They stood up, and she gave him one last smile and then leaned in to give him a hug. "Thanks Noah. You're the best." And when she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he melted a bit (And hell no, that did not make him any less of a badass). She sighed and linked her tiny arm through his and they walked back into the house.

* * *

**Yay for Puckleberry fluff! Haha. **

**Review and let me know what ya think :)**

Next Chapter:

A little Finntana drama? Maybe? I think so.

**xoxo M**


	3. We Could Be IT

**AN: Finally some Finn input :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and adds. It's amazing :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee, or any of it's super awesome characters. If I did; Rachel would be more chill, she would be with Puck, and her and Kurt would be bffs :)**

**

* * *

**

Finn sat there for a minute. Stunned. He wasn't really sure what the hell had just happened. He needed to find her. He had to apologize. He had fucked up.

The Gleeks were all freaking out. Apparently, it was worse than he thought. He didn't just fuck up, he had fucked up BIG time. He should have told her. He stood up and practically stumbled up the stairs to go find out where Rachel had gone. He had to tell her he was sorry. When he reached the top of the basement stairs and made his way into Mike's kitchen, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and there was Santana, hands on her hips, giving him her trademark smirk.

"Aren't you glad it's all out in the open now?" She stalked towards him, making him back up towards the counter in the middle of the floor. "Santana. No. It was a mistake. And I should have told her. She was saving it. For me. She didn't do it with Jesse. She waited. And I should have too." She had him backed all the way up to the counter by the time he finished. She smiled, which scared him a bit, "It wasn't a mistake Hudson and you know it. It was perfect. Everything that high school sex should be. Smokin' cheerleader, hot quarterback. Do you realize the we could be _everything _that most kids would kill for?" Santana leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "We could have it all. We could be IT. Sam and Quinn? They're not even close."

Finn closed his eyes. He could see it all in his head. Him and Santana walking down the hallway, everyone moving out of their way, everyone wishing they were him. Things would go back to the way they were supposed to be, the way they had been. Santana reached over and started to stroke his arm, "No more slushies, people would take you seriously again. You would be back on top. And isn't that what you want?"

Finn opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Yeah. I want that. I want it all back. I want my old life back." Santana smiled up at him, "You know you can't have that with her. She's dragging you down. She's a loser. And if you're with her, you're a loser too."

Finn looked her in the eyes, and she knew she had him. He did _not_ want to be a loser. Ever. It was the worst thing imaginable to him. She snaked both of her arms up and around his neck and used that leverage to press herself even more fully into his body. "And think about it Finn, she won't give it up to you. I will. Why stay with her when you could have me?" She slowly started to pull his head down to her level, and she smirked to herself when she realized that she had positioned them in a way, so that she could just exactly feel how ready he was for her.

Finn closed his eyes when her lips touched his. They were different than Rachel's. Rachel's were soft and timid where Santana's were rougher and more demanding. Rachel tasted like sugar cookies and Santana tasted like cinnamon. He was never really sure which one he liked better.

She took the kiss deeper, and then spun them around and hopped up onto the counter so that he was standing between her legs. Finn shuffled closer to her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, placing herself exactly where she needed to be. He groaned in the back of his throat when she brushed up against him..just, right _there. _

Finn was just about to get really into it, when he heard, "Oh holy fuck."

* * *

**Hmmmmm...wonder who that could be? ;)**

Next Chapter:

Finn and Rachel...they gots to talk.

**Reviews are amazing (hint hint) :)**

**xoxo M**


	4. It Ends Tonight

**AN: So this took longer for me to get up than I had originally planned. I got distracted with family stuff and snow :)**

**And Finn is weird in this chapter, I know, but stay with me peoples it's gonna get better. I pinky promise**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee, or any of it's super awesome characters. If I did; Rachel would be more chill, she would be with Puck, and her and Kurt would be bffs :)**

**

* * *

**

Rachel immediately clapped her hands over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Puck looked at her with a luck of pure astonishment. And she would have sworn, that if he had had

an actual hairline, those expressive brows would have disappeared. "You said fuck, Rach. Fuck. You said fuck." He was grinning like it was the first day of Hanukkah and she had given him the

most amazing present ever.

Rachel shook her head and turned back to the sight in front of her. Santana was sitting on the kitchen island with Finn between her legs. It looked to Rachel as if, her and Noah had walked in a

few minutes later, they would have witnessed full-on intercourse. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach. He couldn't even wait to get over her. She was _that_ forgettable. _That _easy to

push to the side. Well, not anymore.

"Finn. Can we _talk _for a second?" she ground out through gritted teeth. This whole situation was, to put it quite frankly, pissing her the hell off.

Finn looked from Rachel, to Santana, then to Puck, and finally back to the tiny girl currently fuming in the middle of the doorway. "Uhhhh...sure...?" He wasn't exactly sure if talking was really the

best idea at the moment. Rachel pretty much looked like she wanted to grab one of the knives, from the block next to the fridge, and run him through with it.

And he knew _that _idea sucked. Rachel nodded once and spun on her heel, headed in he direction of the Chang's living room.

When she noticed that Noah had turned to follow her, she spun in his direction, hands on her hips, "Noah, this has to be a private conversation between Finn and myself. You and Santana are

more than welcome to wait in the kitchen. But right now, you need to back off."

And when she noticed that Santana was standing behind Finn, looking like she was ready to join the conversation, Rachel narrowed her eyes at the trampy Latino, "And you. You need

to back the fuck off, or I'm not going to be able to stop myself from ripping off that pretty little pony tail of yours."

And with that, she smiled sweetly and continued in to the living room

* * *

Puck laughed when him and Santana got back to the kitchen, "Two fucks and a threat. You better watch ya self there Satan. I wouldn't put it past her to go all Jew crazy on your ass."

Santana glared at him, " Oh please. I doubt Man-hands would be even able to reach my hair." Puck chuckled when Santana then unconsciously reached up to tighten the pony tail at the top of

her hair.

* * *

Rachel sighed an plopped down onto the big plush couch in the Chang's living room. Finn stood near the TV, not really sure if he was in fact welcome to make him self comfortable for the talk he

knew was about to happen.

"So we're obviously over." Rachel sighed. She wasn't really sure how much more change she could take. A lot had happened in the last two hours. She had woken up this morning thinking that

if there was one thing in her life that she could count on, it was Finn and his loyalness. But apparently, things like that had a way of changing.

Finn wasn't sure how to respond. That didn't sound like a question. It kinda sounded like she had already made up her mind about it. But is that what he wanted? Did he really want it to be

over with Rachel? He had been her everything. He had never felt more supported in his life. He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we are. If that's what you really want. It's up to you."

She laughed, "Wow. You're not even going to put up a fight for us. On the other hand...I guess I could have seen that coming." Finn just kept looking at the TV. She wondered if it was out

of guilt or stupidity. It was quite the toss up between the two with him.

She stood up and smiled at him sadly, "Well Finn, I hope we can get past this one day. You know, for the sake of Glee club." And with that she walked out of the room.

* * *

Noah was sitting against the door, so he fell backwards when Rachel opened it. "Oh thank god you didn't leave, Noah."

Puck quickly stood up. It was decidedly unbadass-like to be sprawled on the floor like an idiot. "Well...ya know. Just wanted to make sure you were ok. And stuff." Rachel smiled. It was nice to

know that at least _someone _cared.

"Can you take me home, Noah? Finn was my ride here...and well, you know." Rachel shrugged her shoulders and started to walk back towards the basement stairs. "I just have to go grab my

stuff and then we can blow this popsicle stand."

Puck nodded and walked down the stairs behind her. He watched her as she navigated between the rest of the gleeks who had decided that in their absence they should start a movie. A couple of

people looked up as she went to the love seat to grab her coat and her purse. And he watched as she graciously said her goodbyes and gave Kurt a big hug.

She walked back towards Noah and linked her arm through his and smiled, "Let's go home, Noah."

He would never admit to _anyone, _just how much he liked the sound of that. It gave him ideas of entirely different situations where that could mean something entirely different. He smiled at her

and threw his arm around her shoulders, "Kay babe. Let's go."

* * *

**Tada! Rachel is know free of her complicated baggage with Finn. Anybody excited? I ammmmmmmm :)**

**xoxo M**


End file.
